wickfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FloralLungs/What We Know So Far... Caleb!
This will be a long post! Not only that, but many of the topics presented will already be well-known and repeated. Keep that in mind as you progress! I worked 3 days on this. Also, I do read into things too much, that's what theories are for~ NOTE: I've spent a long time doing each child, the parents and two other characters. As a result (and my poor communication skills), it's taking me a very long time to type each up. Plus I have a basic outline of one other 'important' key feature. Goodie. So I'll be posting one of these a day as it's VERY tiring. Plus I'm also still on Tim who seems to be taking an eternity. I hope you like the summary so far, and let me know what I've missed. Caleb is the youngest Weaver boy, and a star athlete, going on to win 4 track events in Fairfield during spring. We know he was strong and fast, as quoted by his own father, but we don't know too much into the boy's life. Judging by his success as well as him not being conceiled from the public eye, we can conclude that Caleb was potentially used to show off his family. If he was 'favoured', could this imply he was brought up by a narcissistic parent, as is common in these circumstances? Or is there something more? Firstly, his appearance. Out of all the ghost children, his looks the most 'natural'. The most like an animated corpse - potentially, he many not actually be a ghost, but rather a 'zombie' (in the crudest label). Caleb's corpse is also notably different due to signs of decay (implying exposure to natural elements), not as many (if any) injuries, and the care taken of his corpse. Out of all of the children, his body seems certainly favoured due to the care taken to him. In brief, he appears mummified. Again, I'm going to give a brief summary (as you can find plenty of info online). Mummification is widely known by the ancient egyptians. The process was done which care and wasn't completed overnight, in fact, it could take over 40 days to complete! The reason they mummified the deceased was based on belief of the afterlife. The need to find their own body to use in the after life, and to have a peaceful after life. And only the higher class were placed in tombs. I doubt Caleb was given that sort of mummification, but if his body went through a similar and much shorter process, this certainly implies favouritism in his favour. It clear that at least ONE person highly favoured him enough to give him such care. Likewise, this also may connect to the supposed 'Wikka' cult that is occasionally hinted to throughout the game. There's something very mystical about this (imo). Continuing on from his appearance, there's a constant reminder of dirt, decay and bones. An interesting note would be the photo evidence. He's wearing a uniform similar to the twins but with full length trousers. His mask is also allegedly a skull. Spooky foreshadowing, I guess. Onto his behaviour, I find it interesting how animalistic he is. Personally I see him rather dog-like (this ties in to my own HC that his dog-like behaviour is symbolic to his loyalty and personality) HOWEVER there IS a very real animal connection to him. Whether this was intended here or not, idk. Obviously we've got his tunneling, which we all pretty much agree to meaning that he was buried alive, or at the very least buried at some point. But that leaves three other intriguing attacks: cannibalism, eye gouging, and hitting with a log. Now I'm going to delve deeper into this in a sec, but what I will say is, is that I believe the log attack may imply he was struck in the head. Without much markings on his skull, I can't really give you a strong argument on the matter. Items, Items. Answers to our praaaaayers~! We have the broken shovel. This shovel was NOT broken during NWO, which leads me to believe that after the attack on Travis, this was ultimately what broke it and NOT the burying of the boy that we do hear. Trophy... Just shows what he loved. And the shoe~ "Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the BOOGEYMAN!" Yes, there's a very important reason why I've caps'd that. Soon. Firstly, I want to cover the Journal page associated to Cal. There's a lot to take in though, so please be patient with me. First, we have this German legend of a masked child - item possession. Obviously this is not any of the Weavers BUT I honestly feel this may be crucial. But... I couldn't find Jack Sh!te - sorry. Maybe you can...? Next is the biggest one - Baba Yaga. I thought nothing of this chicken legged hut lady BUT after I actually looked it up - Ouch-. Ouch. BY is a Slavic folktale about an old witch found in the woods. Now, she will either help you or hinder you. Getting it? Witches, woods. There's more. She's also a maternal/mother figure. Occasionally, she appears MacBeth style, in a trio. The youngest of these witches is the most noteworthy however. Baba is a rather grumpy lady anyways, but if you happen to get on the youngest's bad side... She threatens to DEVOUR you. Hmm. In Ivan's story, he manages to get her permission to play three horns and fly away on the firebird, much to her dismay. Fire we already know plays a big role for the Weavers. But so do birds. Especially for Cal. What else I got from the Baba Yaga was the following notes: "Baba - Witch (Wikka cult - Gypsies Lillian - Mary?) - 'Old woman who helps with childbirth' (Could she have aided Cal's birth? Could MAry have sought her out like Ivan?) - Deformed, disease, evil woman, unmanly, timid. Connection to animals - autumn funeral feast (Did Cal die in autumn?). Devours. Yaga - Serpent (Devil - Temptation - Mary = Eve?) - Anger/fury, Not entirely evil (to some sources) - Lazy/bald/Shed skin/slow(opposite of Cal)/doubt." An interesting note is that John Wick was called 'Baba Yaga by his Russian enemies (Or at least one of the JW characters was). The official subtitles translate this to 'BOOGEYMAN'. So Cal must have been running from something. A witch figure of sorts? Next on the Journal is the 'Big One'. Another thing I overlooked. This would be the exert of "The Crow and Juniper-Tree". At first, it's rather simple - what you see is what you get. Mother killed her son (we know Mary was most likely responsible for ALL their deaths), Father grieved the dead son (John seemed pretty hurt that his kids had gone - blaming Mary), Sister loved them best of all (could this imply Lillian and Cal were quite close?), she laid her kerchief over them (Is she responsible for mummifying Cal? Makes sense if they were close!), What a beautiful bird am I! (Crows are a big motif in references to Cal AND NWO)". So I looked it up. Honestly, I thought this was just made by the Devs - WRONG! So the themes of the Juniper-Tree fairytale are: Child Abuse, Murder, CANNIBALISM, Biblical references. The cannibalism thing was a curveball. So the basics, is that there's a family consisting of a stepmother, father, son and daughter. The boy is born to the dad's first wife, though she dies in childbirth. Prior, she cuts her hand whilst picking apples. Next important scene shows that the girl gets an apple from a chest by the mother. However, when the son tries to do the same, the mom closes the chest on his head, decapitating him. She later binds his head back with bandages (Mummification, this reminds me of), placing an apple on his lap. His sister asks him for the apple, but after not replying, the mother orders her to 'box' his head. You can imagine how this goes. And naturally the girl sobs. Later, the mother has stripped him of his meat, serving it to the father to eat. Btw, the father is someone who is absent much of the time, unable to defend his boy (kind of like John's absence in the war). Meanwhile, the girl buries the boy's bones alongside a hanky beneath the juniper tree. This tree also hides the first wife, who allows her boy to be reincarnated as a bird. This bird sings his terrible fate ™ to the townsfolk and enthralled, they give him three gifts. Two for the father and daughter, and a final to crush and kill the mom. Surrounded by smoke and flames (Alarm bells here!), he returns home with his family, taking on his human form. Then they have lunch. The stepmother blames her evil on "raging fires in her veins" as a means to justify her wrong doings. In some versions, she's actually outright possessed by the Devil! Anyone getting Mary thoughts? She's kind to the daughter, but abuses the son. During this tale, food is commonly associated with death. Interesting. Then finally, the Twitter poem "Requiem" by Robert Louis Stevenson. Sadly, there's not much for me to remark on this as I'm terrible with poems. But, if you read the poem, it actually shows a contentment with death, almost comparing it to returning home. Parts of this borderline nihilism to succeeding in life. Something that Cal could have very well thought of, considering he was a high achiever. It does show a lot of acceptance towards death and dying however. So what does this tell us? Well, some parts imply that Cal always tried to keep positive and was determined to be the best. But the biggest part, is his death. It implies that Mary killed him. It implies that Lillian and him were close, that she mummified him and that she buried him. It implies his death may be connected to the cult and that his desire to eat may not be due to starvation, but rather a grim visual on what became of his corpse. As a taxidermist, I can say that some DO use the deceased's body parts for ritualistic purposes - though you probably knew that. So what are we still missing? Holy Subway, I can't believe I missed something so obvious! So, I'm covering item but forget the crucial piece: WHERE they're located! So trophy is by the camp sign, shoe is on the bridge, aaaand shovel is by the third grave. Let me get the shovel outta the way, it's unbroken in NWO, it's also found by the grave which possesses LILLIAN'S items, AND I do believe Ol' Marceo said something about the shovel being his favourite item as it tied into a lot of lore. What else I wanted to point out is that we have a marked map on suspected places the children died, one being near the campfire and one being near the water tower BOTH close to the defunct campsite - there's another near the cabin's too. Are these potentially locations to where Cal's body is? Personally, I think Tim's is by the campfire. Category:Blog posts